Chronicles of Nightshade
by TheNightshade43
Summary: Nightshade's mission to capture an Autobot frontliner yeilds a rather unexpected change.


TF: Chronicles of Nightshade

Rated T for violence and robot swearing.

Summary: Nightshade's time as a Decepticon soldier. This takes place after Nightshade's Past.

Part One: Cybertron

On Cybertron, soon before Optimus Prime and Megatron left for new Energon sources.

The barren landscape was strewn with the empty remains of the fallen. It had been a short but lively battle. A lone warrior stood, deep in thought. Though it was late in the afternoon, light refused to reflect from his sleek dark exterior. Ironically, the deep blacks and greys of his body contrasted with the brightly coloured bodies of those who had fallen around him. The only colour that distinguished him from the shadows was the deep green glow of his singular optic, which arced across his face like a shield. His face plate hid any trace of emotion that would otherwise be seen by anyone else. The deep purple insignia of the Decepticon faction was slightly hidden as the warrior crossed his slender arms absentmindedly.

'**Again the Autobots fight, and again the Autobots fail…'** the warrior thought to himself as he eyed the bright red insignias of the bodies before him.

'**Why do they bother?'** The warrior ended his train of thought as a jet-based Decepticon landed beside him, his deep blues and whites drawing the warrior's attention.

"You are late…," the warrior droned in a deep dismissive tone. The jet-based Decepticon resisted the urge to cringe from the warrior's penetrating gaze and replied with a shrug,

"I came as fast as I could Nightshade. The Autobots are becoming more brazen. Not even our patrols seem to bother them…" He paused, waiting for a reply. Nightshade's optic dimmed slightly as he sighed inwardly to himself.

'**Another messenger'**, he thought in boredom, **'I can **_**feel**_** this Seeker's fear…'** Nightshade uncrossed his arms and asked passively, "What are our orders?" He willed the Seeker to relax; as the Seeker's unnecessary fear would later on cause them strife. The Seeker slowly relaxed as he replied casually,

"Lord Megatron has ordered us to capture any surviving Autobot. He wants to know why they're acting so frisky lately." He sniggered before adding, "If you ask me, I think that they're desperate. Maybe they're almost out of Energon and are trying to find our storage facilities."

"And you need my _expertise_?"Nightshade asked innocently. The Seeker flinched slightly. He had heard the stories. Rumour had it that Nightshade could read minds almost as well as Soundwave himself. Some said that he could even control those around him. The Seeker didn't know if these rumours were true, but Nightshade gave him the creeps. The sooner he could finish the mission the better.

"I know of a place that has recently been fought upon." Nightshade said absentmindedly. "Please follow me." Nightshade added as he leapt into the air and began to fly onward. The Seeker hesitated for a moment before following after him. They both stayed low on the ground, to prevent possible detection by the enemy. After a while the two Decepticons approached another, smaller battlefield. The Seeker heard something, instinctively landing on the ground with weapons drawn and ready. Nightshade noticed the Seeker's discomfort and followed suit.

"Something moved nearby," the Seeker murmured quietly, "I think it might be a survivor." The Seeker made his way stealthily toward the source of the sound. Nightshade had heard none of what the Seeker had, though stayed close to the blue and white robot. Nightshade followed without any weapon drawn. He believed such a task was unnecessary. It was when the two Decepticons reached near the top of a hill that Nightshade grew suspicious.

"Halt!" Nightshade called out quietly. The Seeker soon paused when Nightshade willed him to feel doubt in his judgement.

"What's wrong?" The Seeker asked, uneasiness evident on his face.

"I sense something nearby," Nightshade answered carefully, "we must be cautious."

The Seeker nodded, taking in his advice. Both Decepticons crept up the hill, keeping an eye open for danger. The battle may be over but small rescue forces have been known to patrol the area. And where there were rescuers, strike teams were never far behind. The Decepticons reached the crest of the hill and looked downward. The bodies were fewer here, though most seemed to belong to the Decepticons.

Nightshade crouched low as several laser pulses were shot into the air around him in an arc. Nightshade felt the immense power of a crimson coloured laser as it passed over his head, and shivered in anticipation. He cloaked himself with invisibility, causing his shadow to slowly fade from the world. Nightshade stood up and glanced around him, trying to locate the source, or sources of the attack. He saw that the Seeker hadn't had time to find cover, his chest blown open from one powerful blast. His orange optics faded, accepting defeat.

Nightshade turned and saw a weakened Autobot ten metres away from him.

'**How did he avoid detection?'** Nightshade thought in amusement. He quickly realised that the Autobot was vaguely looking in his direction, his weapon drawn and ready.

'**ALL HAVE BEEN SHOT. THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS' **Nightshade used almost all ofhis will power to send his message to the Autobot. His yellow optics looked around in confusion, then the Autobot lowered his weapon with pride and care. Nightshade made his way diagonally towards the Autobot, whose exterior shone dark grey in the light. He hoped to sneak up on the weary Autobot, and force him to surrender before he had the chance to fire from his powerful weapon. As he crept closer Nightshade realised that the Autobot was over a third smaller than him.

'**To be so small and yet carry such a powerful weapon…' **Nightshade thought to himself, slightly concerned. Usually the stronger Autobots were older veterans that had been around before the Great War.

Younger Autobots were few and far between, as the Decepticons tried to destroy them whenever they could. Younglings, as they were often called, were usually inexperienced and nervous around the enemy. Nightshade knew that this youngling was different. He could feel the Autobot's confidence pulse into the air around him, despite his vastly weakened state. Within a few feet of the Autobot Nightshade found himself looking down the barrel of the Autobot's weapon.

"Quit slinkin' in the shadows! Fight me like an Autobot you coward!" The Autobots' yellow optics flared as he said this, startling Nightshade.

'**How did he know?'** Nightshade thought as he uncloaked himself. He saw no point in hiding any longer. Nightshade eyed the Autobot's weapon.

"Just try it…" the Autobot teased, "I can still take ya." The Autobot smirked faintly at Nightshade, the look of defiance filled his optics. Nightshade knew that the Autobot was in pain from the injuries which covered his body. The Decepticon stood unnaturally still, keeping calm and in control.

"I highly doubt it," Nightshade replied coolly, "you no longer have sufficient energy to fire your weapon anymore."

The Autobot was surprised that Nightshade had called his bluff. He tried to keep his weapon up but saw the weapon lower despite his best efforts. Keeping a brave face, the Autobot knew he could no longer defend himself. Nightshade casually advanced on the Autobot, curious that the youngling hadn't tried to surrender yet.

"I won't let you take me alive." The Autobot said weakly as Nightshade picked him up with one hand. Nightshade looked into the Autobot's optics and saw that the Autobot was deactivating.

"I do not think you have a _choice_…" Nightshade replied as the Autobot shut down, his optics closing. Nightshade examined the dark grey Autobot, spotting deep red flames streak down his sides. The damage was extensive, Nightshade knowing that the Autobot needed urgent medical attention. Without it, the Autobot would deactivate permanently. The Autobot had two smaller arms hidden beneath his two larger ones, which piqued Nightshade's curiosity.

"I have never seen an upgrade like this before." Nightshade mused to himself as he turned the Autobot around. He tucked his arms around the Autobot's damaged chest, and held the Autobot as he flew. Flying as fast and as cautiously as he could, Nightshade carried the Autobot towards the Decepticon base. The Autobot faded in and out of functioning, too weak to move.

At the edge of the large battlefield Nightshade spotted two large Autobots make their way towards the fallen. Nightshade knew that even in vehicular form the Autobots were powerful. Nightshade sighed to himself.

"This complicates things," he said with little emotion, "I will have to wait until they pass." In any other circumstance Nightshade would have happily dealt with the Autobots. But Nightshade had his orders. He must bring in a survivor for questioning. And he would not disobey orders. Not now. Not ever.

Fortunately he was high in the air, so the Autobots had not spotted him. Yet. Nightshade located a small cave to his right. He slowly eased towards it, as sudden movement might have caught the Autobot's attentions. Nightshade gracefully landed in the shallow cave, the Autobot hanging limp in his arms. He carried the deactivated Autobot to the back of the cave. The cave was artificially made, Nightshade guessing that it had once functioned as a small bunker, long ago abandoned.

Nightshade placed the Autobot carefully down upon the ground. He would have to repair the Autobot himself.

"How fortunate I have basic skills in that area." He said as he began to repair the Autobot, being careful to deactivate his combat and weapon systems as he went along. As he worked on the Autobot, Nightshade noticed more and more unique qualities about him.

The Autobot was built for speed and strength, attributes which created a deadly fighter. The smaller injuries showed how the Autobot's exterior was able to absorb much more damage than normal.

Much of the Autobot's learning process was quick-wired, enabling him to learn much faster than normal, but would inhibit control over his emotions. In other words his behaviour would be unpredictable.

Nightshade was tempted to re-wire the Autobot's circuits, making him into a loyal servant. But he knew better than to attempt such an action now. If he modified the Autobot's systems, he might inadvertently alter his memory systems, destroying any information that may be useful. And besides, the Decepticons usually preferred to force information out of captured Autobots. After all, they were the enemy.

Nightshade left the Autobot's systems more or less alone, though he made certain that the Autobot was unable to attack him or escape. He left the Autobot to check the progress of the Autobot rescuers. He spotted them, now in their battle mode, searching for any survivors in the battlefield. Nightshade was near the entrance of the cave, and was about to collect his prisoner. He froze. The battlefield was much larger than he had anticipated.

Suddenly images began to fill his mind. For the first time in his existence he was repulsed at what he saw. Battle after battle. Ambush after ambush. Now he saw the Great War for what it really was. Murder. Destruction. Massacre. And Greed was the reason behind it all. Nightshade collapsed onto his knees, shell-shocked. How could he have not realised? How could he have not cared?

'**Something is wrong,' **Nightshade thought in panic, **'I am a soldier. I was designed for this. I should not care!'** He was bombarded with emotions that he could not describe. This had not happened before. Nightshade couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. Pain pierced through him, though his systems indicated that he was uninjured. The blinding visions and searing pain intensified until he was overwhelmed, his green optic fading as his body shut down in resignation.

# # # #

After some time the Autobot reactivated, looking around in confusion.

"Starstreaker what did you get yourself into this time?" The Autobot asked himself in slight worry. Realising that he was neither bound nor surrounded by the enemy, Starstreaker slowly stood up. It took some time, as he was sore and stiff. When he finally stood, Starstreaker checked himself for damage, and found that he had been repaired. When memory returned to him, Starstreaker looked around quickly for danger.

"Where'd that creep go?" He asked angrily, assuming a combative position. "Man, if I find him I'm gonna-". He paused when he was unable to activate any of his weapons. Starstreaker quickly made his way to the entrance to the cave, eager to find the jerk who tampered with his systems. He grew stronger with every step, confident that he could fight through anyone who got in his way.

Even though he couldn't use any of his weapons, Starstreaker found that he could recall how to fight in hand to hand combat. He paused when he spotted his captor near the entrance. The Decepticon was on his knees, unmoving. Starstreaker smirked,

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this…" he said happily while cracking his knuckles, "He'll learn not to mess with _this_ Autobot!"

Starstreaker casually made his way towards Nightshade, prepared to give the Decepticon the beating of his life. He strolled towards Nightshade on an angle, _wanting_ the Decepticon to see him coming. There was no way that Starstreaker was going to sneak up on him like some weak, pathetic Decepticon. Starstreaker gasped in shock. Nightshade was offline. This angered Starstreaker. He had not only been tampered with and left unattended, but also wasn't even considered a threat. He punched his two smaller arms together and advanced on Nightshade.

"Oh, he's gonna pay…" Starstreaker spoke with eagerness.

Starstreaker was two strides away when Nightshade reactivated with a sinister glow from his optic. Starstreaker halted in shock. **'He's lookin' right at me!'** He thought in surprise. **'How'd he do that?'**

To Starstreaker's confusion, Nightshade merely blinked his optic once before looking out towards the battlefield. **'What is his **_**deal**_**? Why not attack?' **He thought.

Nightshade had felt Starstreaker's approach. It was like electricity which buzzed throughout his systems. Without the Autobot nearby, Nightshade had felt numb all over. He could not shake free from this Numbness, instead reaching his consciousness towards Starstreaker. **'So much pride…'** He thought in wonder **'and so much anger.'** The Autobot remained unaware that Nightshade was reading his mind.

"Destroy me if you wish," He said quietly, "do what you must."

Starstreaker was taken aback by the Decepticon's remark. He had sounded so feeble, so defeated. Starstreaker wasn't used to this. He had never before encountered a Decepticon unwilling to fight. It was pitiful, really.

'**There's no point in killing him now,'** he thought in hesitation, **'there's no honour in that.'**

'**Pity? Honour?' **Nightshade thought in confusion, **'This is a war. Why care for such things?'**

"Why fight the war?" He asked Starstreaker, "For _Peace_? For the _Greater Good_?" He asked the questions as if he couldn't comprehend them.

As Nightshade stood up Starstreaker took a step back in nervousness, though quickly stepped forward to cover up his surprise.

'Well, someone's gotta fight you Decepticons," Starstreaker replied confidently, "who knows what you'd do if you won. We've gotta win or die tryin'." With that said, Starstreaker walked past Nightshade and saw a few Autobots leave the battlefield. He hesitated.

'**The Decepticons are winning…' **Starstreaker thought grimly, **'not that it matters anyway.'**

He knew that the Energon supply was dangerously low. Even if the Autobots did win the war how would they be able to repair the damage already done? Energon was the main source of energy for all Transformers. Without it everything would cease to exist. Sensing Starstreaker's uncertainty, Nightshade asked casually,

"Do you think you can make a _difference_, young warrior?"

Pride alone prevented Starstreaker from answering. He looked at the battlefield in a new light. He was tired of the war. He didn't mind fighting the Decepticons. On the contrary. Nothing made him happier than to wipe the smiles off Decepticon faces. He knew now that he would never fight for the Autobot cause. Not now. Not ever.

# # # #

Months had now passed. In mutual indecision the two warriors had remained close together, though at first they kept their guard up around each other. Nightshade was the first to trust in his new ally. Starstreaker was the first Autobot that had stood up to him. And the only one he had not tried to influence. When Starstreaker reluctantly shut down to recharge for the first time, Nightshade repaired him the best he could, activating his combat systems to full capacity. When Starstreaker came to and realised that he still had his sanity, Nightshade chuckled in amusement.

Soon Starstreaker had come to trust the Decepticon. He wasn't as evil as the others, and had tolerated him quite well. Starstreaker's brazen nature was usually met with a slight chuckle or a curious look from Nightshade.

The two became comrades, and told each other roughly how they were brought up. Starstreaker was usually bored within the confounds of Iacon, the main Autobot city. His unpredictable nature often brought him into fights with others. Nightshade had been created a while after the Great War had started. He was designed as an interrogator, and was usually an outcast around the less intelligent brutes he was placed with.

The two comrades were constantly on the move, lest they risked being captured by either the Autobots or Decepticons. Together they were more than a match for any foe they encountered.

# # # #

Nightshade and Starstreaker were in an abandoned building buried in the ground. Nightshade appeared to be deep in thought while Starstreaker was sitting down, adjusting one of his many guns. Nightshade had never met anyone who owned so many guns. And the way Starstreaker dedicated his time and care for them baffled him. All seven guns were meticulously cleaned after each use. All seven guns had a name and a purpose. Four small hand-held guns were called "Zappers", which were used to stun and disorientate foes. Two larger "Blasters", roughly the size of one-handed rifles were used as his standard guns. The gun that Starstreaker tinkered with, and cared for the most, was the "Pulsar". It was his largest and most powerful weapon, resembling a semi-automatic shot-gun.

Polishing the Pulsar, Starstreaker asked,

"So do you think the rumours are true?" They had just heard the news themselves. From an unlucky Decepticon who was captured. And modified by Nightshade. For some reason Nightshade enjoyed tampering with the systems of others, though for some reason never tried it on Starstreaker. It had always creeped Starstreaker out, especially when he saw the "before" and "after_"_ of those he captured. Trying to push the memories of Nightshade's last victim to the back of his mind, Starstreaker added, "Do you think there are other sources of Energon?"

Nightshade snapped out of his train of thought, answering carefully,

"If both Optimus Prime and Megatron left Cybertron in search of it, then I assume it is true." He paused before adding, "Or at least they believe it to be true."

It had been a while since the Autobot scouting squad and the Decepticon attack force had officially left Cybertron. According to the source who added in displeasure that Shockwave would command the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. That last statement caused Starstreaker to laugh to himself. Shockwave was supposed to be the most intelligent, yet most simple-minded commander of the Decepticon army. With some coaxing from Nightshade, the source added that most of the Autobots were in Iacon, occasionally raiding Decepticon storage facilities for Energon.

Starstreaker checked the Pulsar one more time before putting it away within his systems.

"Wasn't there another who wanted the spotlight?" He asked, "Wouldn't now be a good time for them to take over?" Nightshade was perplexed at the Autobot's questions. He never mentioned to Starstreaker anything about the sub-group of Decepticons. Their leader was both fearsome and charismatic, though there was no proof that such a leader actually existed.

"No, they would not," Nightshade answered simply, "such an attack could be disastrous. After all, Shockwave still controls the majority of the Decepticons." Something drew Nightshade's attention. He detected something heading their way. He didn't like it. Nightshade stood straight,

"We must leave," He said with uneasiness. Starstreaker stood up after a moment, thinking **'How does he do that?'** They both left without any hesitation. Starstreaker didn't know what they were fleeing from, but he knew it was serious. He had never seen Nightshade so riled up before. They left the building, making their way through a small network of buildings and alleys, long ago reduced to skeletons. Rubble crumbled under their feet with every step, making it almost impossible to move with stealth.

"Do you know _who_ is hunting us?" Starstreaker asked, slightly annoyed. He had always hated retreating. Especially against something he couldn't see.

Sensing the Autobot's displeasure, Nightshade answered quietly,

"I do not know brother. But I know we face multiple enemies." Hiding his surprise, Starstreaker nodded. Lately Nightshade had referred to him as his brother, usually a name used towards close comrades. He was still not used to the name, yet he was beginning to see Nightshade the same way. But he was getting used to Nightshade's other _Sense_. It was like another eye, constantly scanning for danger or energy. So far it had never been wrong, so Starstreaker trusted in Nightshade's judgement.

Spotting shadows Starstreaker armed his two Blasters and fired. The shadows scrambled for cover, trying to dodge his crimson lasers. A large Decepticon barred his passage, ready to rip Starstreaker to shreds. Transferring his weapons to his smaller arms, Starstreaker leapt into the air, all the while aiming the many barrels along his larger arms at the Decepticon. Small red shards were fired into the Decepticon's armour. The Decepticon chuckled to himself. The Autobot hadn't even damaged his systems. Unknown to him the shards weren't meant to damage him. Landing on the other side of the Decepticon, Starstreaker shot randomly into the air.

"Streakers activate," he said casually. Immediately the shards on the Decepticon shone neon red. Turning around, the Decepticon scoffed, then bellowed,

"Do you think these pretty lights will affect me, Autobot?"

"Not those lights," Starstreaker answered with a smirk on his face. He looked up at the sky and added, "Those ones might though…." The Decepticon looked up and saw crimson stars falling towards him. He leapt backwards, attempting to dodge the lasers, which seemed to streak after him. Deactivating his weapons Starstreaker moved on, and smirked. No matter what the Decepticon would do, he would still be torn to pieces by his lasers. The Streakers were homing beacons for his other weapons, which would only deactivate on his command. This unique weapon was why he was called Starstreaker, the Autobot who could call down stars upon his foes. According to him anyway.

Nightshade was dealing with two foes at once. The other two had had their sparks ripped out from them, the consequence for underestimating him. He activated one of his hand cannons, leaping back as one of the foes attacked. Dodging the Decepticon's blows with ease, he fired at the other Decepticon, who tried to join his comrade. With two neon green shots, the second Decepticon was terminated, leaving only one more for Nightshade to contend with. The blows came faster this time, becoming blurs all around him. Doing the unexpected, Nightshade appeared inside the Decepticon's fighting range. He pressed his palm close to the Decepticon's chest, and pulsed power through his hand. An unseen force threw the Decepticon into the air, forcing him through many broken down walls. Nightshade paused to compose himself before moving on to the next foe.

Starstreaker was still going strong, now resorting to melee combat. At this range he was much faster and stronger than the Decepticons. Despite being a third shorter than his foes, Starstreaker was never overwhelmed. In the confines of the alleys and the broken-down buildings, he had an advantage in manoeuvrability; the enemy simply could not land a mark on him. Now very confident, Starstreaker was now fighting three Decepticons at once. One received a powerful uppercut, flying into the air with a grunt. Another tried to attack from behind. Starstreaker grabbed the Decepticon's arm and threw him into the third opponent. Another previously unseen opponent appeared. With one enormous leap Starstreaker bounded off towards him, his optics glowing in excitement. A large tank-like Decepticon appeared from the corner of Starstreaker's eye. Before he could do anything the Decepticon fired a massive laser shell into Starstreaker from behind. Starstreaker felt his systems slow as he landed nearby. Unable to balance himself Starstreaker saw the world tilt sideways as he fell. As his systems shut down the tank-like Decepticon strolled towards him, preparing to claim his prize. The Decepticon was both surprised and annoyed. A blast that was designed to kill merely stunned the Autobot. No matter. He would make sure that the Autobot would pay for trifling with the Decepticons.

# # # #

Surrounded by five Seekers, Nightshade felt the powerful blast from the tank-like Decepticon. Unable to spot Starstreaker he felt concern. He emitted a deep metallic roar. The roar was so deep it could barely be heard. The ground shook and rubble fell as the Seekers covered their auditory sensors in shock. The roar began to scramble their circuits, causing them to collapse in weakness. He cut his roar short and began to hover past the incapacitated Seekers. It was quiet. Too quiet. As Nightshade entered a small clearing he paused. Hovering in the air, Nightshade used his Sense to find whoever had shot such a powerful blast.

Nightshade turned to face the tank-like Decepticon, who landed nearby with a loud thud.

"Scarab…" Nightshade mumbled in annoyance. Scarab laughed gleefully to himself as light reflected from his deep green and grey armour.

"Well well well," Scarab sneered in a deep thunderous voice, "look what we have here…" His voice seemed to shake the rubble around him, adding to his intimidating appearance. He was much larger than Nightshade, causing him to look up as Scarab walked slowly towards him.

"Who could have thought the _deadly Nightshade_ would become Rouge?" As Scarab said this Nightshade controlled the urge to shudder in repulsion. To Nightshade, he was barely more than a machine. He knew what Scarab wanted to do with him. None of it was pleasant.

"And what do you _know_ of Rouges Scarab?" Nightshade asked innocently. Scarab paused, the look of extreme fury evident on his face. The question had cut deep.

'**How dare he call me a traitor!?!' **Scarab seethed to himself. For a few moments Scarab wanted nothing more than to rip Nightshade apart with his bare hands. The feeling was so strong that Nightshade began to feed upon it. Scarab was so single-minded.

'**How simple would it be to end his existence now…'** Nightshade thought sardonically. Scarab paused. He saw something that replaced his anger with nervousness. He had seen that look before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Scarab warned. Nightshade landed casually on the cluttered ground, curious at Scarab's sudden change in temperament. From the corner of his vision Nightshade could see the familiar form of Starstreaker being held up by two Decepticons. It was obvious that he was offline. Starstreaker would have never let any Decepticon touch him. Nightshade resisted the urge to look directly at his comrade. It would show weakness.

"We know how much you _like_ your Experiments undamaged." Scarab added cruelly. Nightshade's optic glared in annoyance as Scarab laughed scornfully.

"So what do you need of me?" Nightshade snapped impatiently. He was tired of Scarab's games, and wanted to get to the point as soon as possible.

"Upset at being ambushed are we?" Scarab teased, clearly enjoying himself. "Alright. If you insist…" he added before pausing. The slight glow from part of his chest showed that he was receiving a report from someone. Nightshade only heard partial messages.

"-six incapacitated in total-"

"-eight terminated. Only three were caused by the Autobot-"

"-extreme caution advised. Target's mental condition is questionable-"

"-immediate containment necessary for-"

"-is back-up required?" The message ended with a question. The reporter seemed concerned.

"No, we can handle him ourselves," Scarab answered, unconcerned that Nightshade was studying him intently; "the target is now co-operating. We will return to base by eighteen hundred hours. Over and out."

"-over and out. " The reporter answered. It was at this time that Nightshade Sensed a few Decepticons start to close in around him. They were hesitant, though remaining professional. They must have heard the report as well. Their thoughts combined and intertwined inside Nightshade's mind, causing him discomfort. He couldn't concentrate properly, not with so many foreign emotions and ideas mixing in with his own. Ever since the time he blacked out in the cave Nightshade was unable to switch off his mind reading ability. He occasionally felt pain in his systems, which jolted throughout his chest and head like an electric shock. He felt that pain now. This time it had almost caused him to collapse. His escorts half led half carried Nightshade as the Decepticons headed back towards their base, with Starstreaker behind him and Scarab leading the way.

His smugness infuriated Nightshade, his optic thinned in resentment.

'**One day,'** He thought bitterly, **'I will terminate him myself. Painfully.'**

# # # #

Nightshade heard a door close with a mechanical _thoonk_. He was slightly concerned. He couldn't even remember deactivating. As his vision focused Nightshade found himself in a repair bay. It was the last place he had expected to be. By law, any Rouge or traitor was killed on the spot. Or taken to Megatron, who made it very clear how he felt about traitors. Pain had returned to Nightshade, bringing him to the present. He was lying down on a repair desk, the equivalent of a human surgery bed. Nightshade grew uneasy. He had always hated repair bays, staying clear of them whenever he could. Slowly Nightshade stood, the pain preventing him from moving too quickly. He stood still, trying to force himself to think clearly. Dizziness replied, causing him to waver.

"Leaving so soon?" A female voice teased lightly. The voice was soft and alluring, causing him to look around. The room was small, so it didn't take long for him to find the femme-bot who addressed him.

She shone a metallic black as she leaned against the wall nearby. Her azure optics shone softly as she carefully moved away from the wall. Everything about her was delicate, a quality which seemed out of place in the deep confines of a Decepticon base.

"Nightingale…what brings you here?" He asked tensely. Smiling sweetly she replied,

"You make it sound like I don't care about you…" Immediately Nightshade wished he had never asked. He had to sit down when he began to feel Nightingale scramble his systems, ever so slightly. He had always kept away from her. Her alluring nature made her quite addictive to be around. You could almost tell her anything, especially when she began to scramble your mind. It was her specialty.

"Stay back…" Nightshade warned, aware that she barely stood three strides from him. His sudden paranoia had taken Nightingale by surprise; Nightshade was normally quite susceptible to her scrambling abilities. Increasing her scrambling ability she asked,

"Why did you leave us?" Nightshade visibly relaxed, finding himself unable to resist her abilities any longer.

'**What do I have to hide?' **He thought calmly. He tried to answer, but found that he couldn't. There was never a logical reason for leaving the Decepticons. He just left. Trying to figure out _why_ always brought him pain, so he had long ago stopped caring. He passively watched Nightingale, waiting to see what would happen next.

"You don't know why." Nightingale had answered for him, wonder clearly seen on her features. She seemed slightly relieved, adding, "So you're not a traitor after all…" Nightshade realised that she was studying him, the way a scientist would study his experiment. He didn't like it.

'**What does she want from me?'** He thought in curiosity. He knew exactly what Nightingale wanted to ask next. It was buzzing wildly in her mind. Nightshade was prepared to have his systems scrambled once again. It wasn't so bad. It always seemed to take the pain away…

Nightingale was about to speak when a young, loud voice interrupted,

"Stop that right now!" Nightingale paused, the look of displeasure creeping across her features. She stepped back while crossing her arms and rolling her optics. Nightshade could Sense disappointment ebb from her very core. A small orange and blue robot, roughly a third smaller than Nightshade, shuffled past Nightingale with a mechanical data board in his arms.

Nightshade felt the robot's alarm and disapproval of Nightingale. The robot looked at her with panic in his red optics,

"You shouldn't even be here, Nightingale!" He added harshly, clearly wondering why she was even there in the first place. He quickly looked through the data board as Nightingale replied coolly,

"We were only _talking_ Richoche. No harm ever came from talking." The robot was about to retort, but instead he placed the data board on the bench beside him.

"You were _interrogating_ him!" He finally replied before looking at Nightshade in concern. "You could have damaged his systems even further…" he added before walking up to Nightshade casually.

'**Medics.'** Nightshade thought with unease. For as long he could remember Nightshade had never felt comfortable around them. The medics had always tinkered with his systems, trying to make him into a perfect warrior. The uneasiness softened when he noticed an Autobot insignia on Richoche's chest.

Nightshade didn't think he would see the young Autobot again. Nightshade remembered the Autobot medic. He had noticed Richoche escape an ambush one night and trailed him. Richoche was scared, inexperienced and barely able to see in front of him. But he was smart. And if Nightshade hadn't used his night vision he wouldn't have seen the Autobot sneak past Decepticon warriors. Nightshade was impressed by Richoche's ingenuity so had decided to reprogram him. It wasn't too hard to capture him. With one shot of his hand cannon (set onto stun, not kill) the Autobot was deactivated. When he was reprogrammed Richoche was eager to please. It didn't matter what faction he was fighting on. As long as he was helping others Richoche was happy.

Nightshade noticed that Richoche had stopped examining him. Instead he turned to face Nightingale, who had until recently backed away.

"You should leave, Nightingale," Richoche warned lightly, "before someone notices you have left your post." Instead of leaving Nightingale remained close by, looking down on Richoche. Something about her optics kept Nightshade on guard.

"And leave you unguarded?" She answered serenely. "What would happen if he malfunctions again?" Nightingale asked innocently before adding, "You wouldn't want him to wander around now would you? Not in his current state-of-mind." She let the last sentence linger in the air, hoping it would sway the Autobot's decision.

'**What does she mean by current **_**state-of-mind**_**?'** Nightshade thought with confusion. He felt fine, the pain recently fading away into a feeling he could not yet identify. He _knew_ something was going to happen. And he knew it would be bad. As Nightingale stepped forward Nightshade instinctively reacted. He channelled energy into the air as he put up his hand to stop Nightingale in her tracks. The unseen force threw her back into the wall behind her. The impact caused her to bounce off the wall, Nightshade Sensing she was temporarily offline. Richoche was stunned. He hadn't seen it coming. Nor had Nightshade. But it hadn't stopped him from trying to get up. He had to get out of there. Before he did anything else unexpected. As if sensing his movement Richoche turned around and stopped him from moving. Instead of struggling with the Autobot Nightshade looked down at him, dumbfounded.

"I was certain she was about to terminate me," Nightshade explained, uncertainty evident in his voice. He hesitated before adding, "I saw her arm her weapon…"

Feeling drained of energy, Nightshade didn't argue when Richoche instructed him to lie down on the repair desk. Richoche didn't have to say a word; Nightshade knew what he was thinking. According to him Nightshade was badly damaged, the cause unknown. It seemed more and more likely that Nightshade was insane. There was no other logical explanation for him to become Rouge. Then join forces with an Autobot. Other thoughts drew Nightshade's full attention.

'**So they let you live, brother,' **He thought with relief, **'good.'** He saw Richoche begin to check his systems soon after opening his chest compartment. He was going to be put in stasis after Richoche had repaired him the best he could. Nightshade let himself relax, no longer seeing the point of remaining activated. It was just too much effort. Before switching off-line, Nightshade made a promise to Starstreaker,

'**I will find you brother. And free you. One way or the other.'**

# # # #

"Get back to work!" A large Decepticon snarled, using an energy whip to strike an Autobot labourer. Starstreaker instantly looked away from the commotion, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He wasn't sure how long he had been working like this. Being underground made it almost impossible to keep track of time. It felt like a millennia since Starstreaker had been put to work in the mines, being forced to harvest a mineral called Cybertronian for the Decepticons. Cybertronian was a special type of energy, and was used mainly to revitalise energy depleted Transformers. Like the rest of the Autobot slaves, he was weakened from the constant work. Breaks were few and far between, causing the relieved slaves to collapse in exhaustion. He long ago learned to deactivate whenever given the chance. He had always needed the extra rest. He quickly looked around as he loaded the Cybertronian into a metallic cart. The scenery was always the same. The surrounding earth was a muddy purple and brown, darkening the already gloomy atmosphere.

It was dimly lit, with the dominant source of light belonging to the glowing green Cybertronian. There were few guards in the area, who felt it was their duty to bully the smaller Autobots. Even though there were more Autobots, their weakened state made them easy to subdue whenever they revolted.

A Decepticon began to look at Starstreaker, who in response began to resume working. As he began to hack into the earth for Cybertronian Starstreaker noticed the Decepticon stroll towards him.

"Keep walking keep walking…" He pleaded quietly. He wasn't in the mood to fight. In the past he had quickly found out that fighting back was futile. It only brought more guards, and more discipline. To Starstreaker's disdain the Decepticon stood a few feet behind him.

"You, Autobot," The Decepticon boomed, causing Starstreaker to nearly jump in shock. Instead he lowered his pick-axe and turned around to look up at the Decepticon, expecting an order. "What is your name?" The Decepticon asked, his expression unreadable. Starstreaker paused, not knowing how to answer.

'**It might be a trick question.'** He thought wearily. He felt certain the Decepticon would discipline him if he told him his name. Showing individuality was often an indicator of rebellion. So instead Starstreaker replied,

"I've got no name. Slaves don't have names. Sir." He added Sir hastily, showing the Decepticon's heightened status. Down here, flattery went a long way. The Decepticon chuckled quietly, then said light-heartedly,

"Don't worry, Autobot. I won't discipline you." Seeing that the Decepticon was in a light mood, Starstreaker decided to comply with his wishes.

"I'm Starstreaker. Sir." He replied formally. Despite his tiredness he stood straight, making sure to remain respectful towards the Decepticon.

"Come, Starstreaker. I have a new task for you," the Decepticon ordered casually before walking away. Without hesitation Starstreaker placed the pick-axe on the ground and followed. He didn't know what the Decepticon wanted. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be much better than mining for Cybertronian. He walked beside the Decepticon, keeping his optics open and his mouth shut. He knew better than to ask questions. He followed the Decepticon into a shaft. From the corner of his optic Starstreaker swore that another guard smirked at him darkly.

'**Maybe it's all a big joke,'** he thought grimly as they rose towards the surface, **'maybe he'll just terminate me out of boredom.'** The two got out of the small shaft quietly. Starstreaker knew they were just below the surface. The bluish interior of the building contrasted with the grime of the earth, bringing a strange sense of foreboding to Starstreaker. To his relief the guard walked away from the execution area, instead leading the Autobot down a different path.

He had seen the execution area before. It was gleefully pointed out by a trigger-happy guard on the way down to the mines.

As the two walked no one gave Starstreaker a second glance as they passed, though he had a feeling some of them knew something he didn't. After what felt like hours the two finally entered a well-lit room, the door locking behind them with a loud click. The room looked like a laboratory, a mad-man's laboratory. Strange sinister devices littered tables around the room. Containers full of chemicals filled the shelves along the walls. A chair used for interrogations sat in one corner of the room. A few surgery beds were placed near machines, with wires interconnecting the two together. Robotic hooks hung from the ceiling above the beds, which glistened a grungy grey in the light. The oddest features of the room were small cell blocks which lined one of the walls. They enabled any occupant to see out into the room, and partially into the cells next door. The bars were made of solid steel instead of the more usual energy-based ones.

Starstreaker was ushered into a cell with care. Then the guard walked slowly out a side-door, which Starstreaker only just noticed. As the door closed it almost looked like part of the wall.

After a minute Starstreaker leaned on the side of the cell and slid down tiredly. He faced the side door so he wouldn't be surprised by anyone who decided to unexpectedly pop in. He began to relax, exhaustion taking its toll. His shoulders slumped down as his head lolled forward. He let himself switch off-line. He needed all the rest he could get.

"I wouldn't rest here friend," a warm voice warned. Starstreaker stirred, reluctantly forcing himself on-line. The voice came from behind him, in the cell next to him. "That's what he _wants_." The stranger added, fear creeping into his voice.

"He?" Starstreaker asked groggily while raising his head.

"Yes. The Auditor likes to examine his Volunteers as they recharge."

"We're volunteers? Since when?" Starstreaker asked as he turned to face the stranger. The stranger replied by chuckling, and Starstreaker saw the stranger look at him in surprise.

"My oh my, I never thought I would see a youngster again in my lifetime," the stranger admitted in astonishment. He was sitting down, his green exterior shining in the light.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one," Starstreaker teased, unaccustomed to being the centre of attention. It had been a while since being the centre of attention was a good thing.

"With this cur-sed War you could be," the stranger replied with a tinge of sadness. His light blue optics flared in panic when he heard a sound nearby. Starstreaker didn't turn to look for the source of the sound. To him it sounded more like someone had dropped something than a potential worry. The stranger sighed in relief when his unknown fears hadn't materialised, then slowly stood up to stretch his limbs. Starstreaker saw deep gashes down the front of the stranger's exterior, then quickly looked away. Against his own wishes, Starstreaker stood, and found that the stranger was slightly taller than him.

"Been working in the mines, have you?" The stranger asked casually. Starstreaker looked down at himself, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Awww man!" Starstreaker exclaimed, slightly irritated. He was dirty from the mines, grime sticking in patches onto his dark grey exterior. As he scrapped the grime off Starstreaker heard the stranger mutter something along the lines of,

"Not soon enough for me…" When Starstreaker managed to clean himself the best he could, he resumed watching the room.

"What did we volunteer for anyway?" He asked the stranger, keeping an eye on the side door.

"It depends on what the Auditor feels like doing." The stranger answered in disgust.

"Sounds like a whack-job to me." Starstreaker mused, bringing a smile to the stranger's face. Starstreaker began to wonder what could cause the old stranger such fear and disgust.

The door opened, revealing a tall dull white Decepticon walk into the room. His optics were dull red, with a dark grey faceplate adding to the robot's lack of expression. Strange square-shaped bulbs were on the sides of his faceplate, offering little colour. He was soon followed by the guard who escorted Starstreaker. In the light he saw the guard's deep blue exterior, his deep yellow optics suggesting he had just scored an Energon hit.

"It looks like he was bribed to bring you here." The stranger mumbled to Starstreaker, who nodded slightly in reply.

The white Decepticon's face lit up dramatically when he noticed Starstreaker, his optics shining brightly and the bulbs on his face emitting a kaleidoscope of colours. Starstreaker heard an electric 'Ooooh' come from the white Decepticon, though he had no idea if it was a random audio transmission or if the Decepticon actually talked.

"What an interesting _specimen_," the Decepticon said with high enthusiasm, "Where did you find such a _unique_ individual?" The two Decepticons were a few feet from Starstreaker's cell. The white Decepticon studied Starstreaker intently as the guard smirked at his apparent discomfort.

"I found him down in the mines," the guard replied, "When I saw him at work I knew you'd like him." Instead of investigating Starstreaker any further, the white Decepticon turned his head on an angle to look at the stranger. The stranger quietly gasped, clearly unnerved at such an unnatural gesture. After a moment, as given some hidden cue, the guard made his way to the stranger's cell.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." The white Decepticon chided while straightening up, "You Volunteered first after all…"

'**What a whacko!'** Starstreaker thought, **'That has **_**gotta**_** be the Auditor.'**

"What do you want to do with this one Auditor?" The guard asked as he pulled the reluctant stranger out. The Auditor was so excited he could only mumble incoherently, shaking his arm while pointing to a surgery bed nearby. The guard complied, half carrying the stranger towards the surgery bed.

The stranger looked at Starstreaker one more time before he was forced on the surgery bed. His expression was so solemn Starstreaker almost cried out in frustration. What stopped him was a hidden message in the stranger's optics. 'Help is on the way.'

It was meant to comfort him. Starstreaker knew that. But he couldn't help but feel dread. What did it mean? And what did the Auditor _want_ with him? As the Auditor began to work on the restrained stranger, the guard smiled in devilish delight. Starstreaker had expected the stranger to scream out in agony, but he never even stirred. Starstreaker seethed in anger. He would have busted down the cell door if he could, but he had barely enough strength to remain upright. With every circuit in his body Starstreaker wished the two Decepticons a painful termination.

_Boom!_ Starstreaker felt an incredible force catapult him into the wall behind him. More explosions rocked the room, causing Starstreaker to rouse himself from deactivation. He was very tempted to remain lying down, to remain blissfully unaware of any damage that had been done to him. But Starstreaker rose, leaning his right arms on the wall behind him. His yellow optics opened, allowing him to see what had happened around him. Starstreaker was lucky. He only received minimal damage. The three other robots weren't so lucky. Ramming the cell door open, Starstreaker ran to check on the stranger. It was too late. He was gone.

The sounds of battle around Starstreaker drew his attention. This was his time to escape. He silently prayed for the stranger's safe journey to the Scrap Yard in the Sky, then made his way out of the decimated room. He couldn't help but snigger darkly when he saw the remains of the two Decepticons. They had been terminated by the Auditor's own machinery.

"How ironic…" He sneered as he passed their smoking remains. Once out of the room Starstreaker found himself in the middle of a battlefield. The Autobots were invading the Decepticon headquarters. Just like the old stranger had hinted at. Dodging the various lasers in the cross-fire, he ran towards the exit of the building. And hopefully to freedom. As he ran upward Starstreaker found less and less resistance, though the action didn't dull down completely. The Autobots were heading downward, most likely to free their comrades and steal some of the Cybertronian. He found the exit easily enough. He just followed the rubble. He paused when a group of Decepticons blocked the exit. He ran down another corridor before they realised he was there. As much as he wanted to fight Starstreaker knew he wouldn't last long against them. Not in his current condition.

"Where am I now?" He asked himself as he entered a massive room. It looked more like a warehouse than a room, containing elaborate purplish computers and small silver pods on both sides. For the first time since his capture, Starstreaker saw the sky. He stood awestruck as millions of sparkling stars filled the sky above him.

"I never thought I'd see them again." He murmured, not caring that he saw the sky through reinforced glass. He looked around the room again, not believing his luck.

"I've found escape pods?" He asked himself in amazement, eying the silver escape pods. The pods were used whenever a base was overwhelmed by enemy forces, and were able to travel for long distances. Some models were even able to repair and energise the occupants inside them.

The sound of echoing footsteps drew Starstreaker's attention. They sounded hauntingly familiar. He looked down the hallway and saw a massive shadow stroll in his direction. He remembered that shadow. It had loomed over him when he had been deactivated, and captured by the Decepticons.

"Oh no you don't!" Starstreaker called out as he sprinted to the nearest pod. It was his safest gamble. He would rather risk his existence in space than become an outlet for the Decepticon's rage.

"I saw you come through here Autobot." The figure snarled as Starstreaker entered the pod closest to him. "You have nowhere to hide…" the figure added as he entered the room. Starstreaker looked into the orange optics of the tank-like Decepticon and casually crossed his arms.

"See ya loser!" He teased smugly as he pressed the launch button with a smaller arm. He laughed as he launched, causing the Decepticon to roar in fury, shooting all the way.

Soon Starstreaker was thrust into space, and sighed in relief. He was free.

"Escape pod one-dash-four-three-eight is heading for the last known co-ordinates of the Nemesis." The female A.I chirped to no one in particular. Numbers filled the screen before Starstreaker as the A.I added, "Calibrating exact co-ordinates now."

Now no longer in mortal danger Starstreaker grew increasingly tired. He wasn't concerned that he was heading towards the infamous craft piloted by Megatron himself.

'**Maybe they've crashed…'** Starstreaker hoped humorously as he closed his yellow optics. He was offline before he could read where he was going. He was heading for a small unknown planet, located in a small unexplored solar system. Earth.

# # # #

'**How does it feel? To feel insane?' **Even now the question milled through Nightshade's mind. He honestly didn't _feel_ insane, that was certain. In fact, he felt much better than before his capture. The spurts of pain had all but diminished, and he since regained the ability to switch on and off his mind-reading skills. If anything, his mental abilities had increased three-fold, and was able to manipulate small objects with ease. He could even throw larger robots over shot distances, though continuous use exhausted him much faster than normal.

To the other Decepticons, he was mad. Why else would he be cleared of the treason charges against him? The rumours didn't help either. His logic and reasoning circuits had been badly damaged, so badly that the medics were unable to fully repair them. There were many rumours considering his deeds and his sanity, though there was one Nightshade deeply cherished. It concerned his interrogation skills.

Once a powerful veteran Autobot had been captured. Under torture for several days the Autobot didn't peep once. So in frustration the role of interrogator had been passed to Nightshade. Behind closed doors he interrogated the Autobot. An hour later Nightshade had all the information he needed. He didn't even _harm_ the Autobot. All it took was mental manipulation. By the end of the interrogation the Autobot was so mentally drained he could barely function. He personally enjoyed that interrogation…

The sounds of distant explosions brought Nightshade to the present. He stood on a tower, looking down on the Decepticon base below. He had personally seen waste facilities in better condition. The Autobots really took the Decepticon base by surprise. Scrap metal and small fires littered the area, the smoke rising into the air in choking orange clouds.

This was the place. This was where Starstreaker had been seen last. Nightshade hovered down to the entrance, causing the smoke to swirl around him silently. If anyone witnessed his descent, Nightshade would have most likely been confused with a spectre. He glanced around slowly before landing just inside the doorway.

Now he had to actually find the young Autobot. He didn't know where Starstreaker had been taken to until recently. Even deep in the mines a four-armed Transformer was rare. Nightshade considered investigating the mines until he Sensed someone nearby. That someone was _furious_. Nightshade decided to investigate. As he got closer Nightshade could Sense hatred emit from them. He paused and crossed his arms as a deep green and grey Decepticon came around the corner.

"Just the mechanoid I wanted to see…" Nightshade mused, his voice noticeably taking on a sinister tone.

"N-Nightshade!" The Decepticon exclaimed, clearly shocked at Nightshade's unexpected appearance.

"Where is your mighty legion now Scarab?" Nightshade taunted, taking pleasure in the larger Decepticon's discomfort.

"What do you want Nightshade?" Scarab demanded angrily, not at all liking Nightshade's condescending tone. **'First the four-armed coward. Now the psycho-'** his thought remained unfinished as Nightshade propelled Scarab back with his mind. Scarab landed on the ground with a thump which shook the ground below him. Before Scarab could move Nightshade landed on his torso, and leaned in close to his head.

"Where is he!?!" Nightshade demanded quietly as he armed his hand canon at Scarab's head. Scarab could see into the barrel of Nightshade's weapon. A dark green light pulsed deep within the canon, causing Scarab to audibly gulp.

"What are you talking about?" He asked uneasily, not daring to move.

"The Autobot you encountered earlier, where-is-he?" Nightshade answered in the same sinister tone, emphasising the last three words. **'TELL ME'** he demanded in thought, forcing Scarab to answer. He dimmed his deep green optic, intimidating Scarab even further.

"H-he escaped f-from here," Scarab stammered, clearly frightened, "he took an escape pod and left." Nightshade could see he wasn't lying. He Saw Starstreaker leave the room in the small escape pod, laughing all the way.

_Thump!_ Nightshade felt himself being forced against the wall nearby. Scarab had grabbed him by the throat.

'**What just happened?'** Nightshade thought in confusion. Scarab regained his courage since Nightshade inadvertently blacked out, and decided to attack him while he was distracted.

"You're crazy!" Scarab exclaimed, more angry than scared.

"Yes," Nightshade answered calmly, "yes I am." He pressed his canon against Scarab and fired. Scarab slowly collapsed; shocked that he hadn't anticipated the attack in the first place. Nightshade moved in eagerly as Scarab fell to the ground.

# # # #

Time passed rather quickly for Nightshade. He was now in an escape pod, ready to find his lost comrade. He had recently left Cybertron, though not before punishing Scarab. What he did to the Decepticon wasn't even clearly remembered by Nightshade, though he knew it was extreme. No one interrupted his meddling, so Nightshade guessed he had spent hours working on him. The time had passed in a blur, Nightshade becoming more engrossed in his grisly work by the second. When he was finished Nightshade was almost fanatical. He always thought Scarab was little more than a machine. Now he would be.

"Send in co-ordinates for escape pod one-dash-four-three-eight." Nightshade commanded casually. Numbers filled the screen before him as various beeps and clicks were made.

"Co-ordinates for escape pod one-dash-four-three-eight have been found," the female A.I answered.

"Follow designated target." Nightshade ordered.

"Affirmative. Escape pod one-dash-four-three-eight is now designated target."

"What location is designated target heading for?"

"Designated target is heading towards the last known co-ordinates of the Nemesis."

"Locate co-ordinates of the Nemesis." Nightshade ordered. There was a pause, then,

"Nemesis last located in a small unknown solar system, near a yet unidentified small planet."

'**Automatic co-ordinates?' **Nightshade thought curiously, **'You must have been desperate brother…'** Nightshade leaned back into the pod, and waited.


End file.
